


Gloss

by Moria



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Leather Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/pseuds/Moria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meleth walks in on Rôg testing out a new invention of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloss

**Author's Note:**

> For the "leather/rubber" square.

Meleth always half-expected to walk in on her husband in the middle of some obscure situation, but she had never expected to be greeted by his naked back and ass as he studied himself in the tall mirror of their home. Black gloves and boots adorned his frame, the texture so smooth and glossy she could almost see her reflection in them even from this distance. 

“What are you up to now, husband?” she asked. “Saeros and Daeron have been complaining about a smell for a while. I thought it was coming from our house but never found the source. I figured you were up to something. 

“So is _that_ what you’ve been working on for the last fortnight?”

“Yes,” Rôg said and turned around. Meleth couldn’t stop herself from glimpsing down at his erection. He wore little else save for more of the glossy black as belts around his waist, upper arms, and upper thighs. 

“I’ve been seeking how to replicate the galvorn in our friend’s body.” 

“Intellectually stimulating, I’m certain,” she said, “just as stimulating as it is to another part of you.” 

“You would be as aroused as I if you spent your every moment obsessing over the beauty of Eöl’s body.” 

“I would not say galvorn is a desirable thing to have infused into your body,” Meleth said, “but I suppose having an option of just wearing it would be nice, if you find that appealing. Is that what this is, then? I recall the material being far more like metal, if easily malleable.” 

“Nay, I could never convince him to give me enough of his galvorn for this. I forged this out of leather.” 

Intrigued, Meleth took a step closer. “ _This_ is leather? Truly?” 

“I made a set for yourself.”

She rose one eyebrow at the wicked grin he gave her, and then returning the wicked grin with one of her own, she discarded her robes before her husband and made for one of the gloves. It slipped on nicely, the glossy surface a nice compliment to her skin as dark as the soil of the earth. She could not fathom how Rôg had achieved this using the leather they commonly wore with their clothes, but instead of interrogating him further, she inspected the glove closer, sniffing it and finding the smell intoxicating. Ignoring her husband in the meantime, she placed on the other glove, then the belts and finally the boots, tracing the length of the boot up her legs. 

“It pleases you greatly, I see,” Rôg said with a smirk, his eyes fixated on Meleth’s perked nipples. She rubbed her thighs together, smiling at the sound they made. She took in her full appearance, tracing her own sides down to her hips, a sight of beauty and power and great passion. 

“I do not suppose this would be appropriate for wear outside of our rooms,” she said, then turned to her husband. “But I would not mind testing their durability in the bedroom.”


End file.
